blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophion
Ophion is a member of Fate's Authority who is in control of negativity in energy and souls, he often goes against their leader's wishes which has led him into trouble on more than one occasion. He is the creator of many powers from the Soul Codex, including the Azure and Kaiser/Black Azure when he was Terumi. His soul is ascended from being exposed to the immense powers of the Soul Codex like all members of Fate's Authority, allowing him control over god like ability in the form of negative energies. Information Ophion's sadistic, cruel nature seemed to always be natural for him, and after eons of causing it in different forms, his soul becomes the very definition of it. He becomes stronger with every breath of negativity exhaled where he's present. Most of Fate's authority does not agree with his methods, but he is the yin to the leaders yang. He like all members of fate's authority can not fully manifest on the world they choose to go to. Ophion has been trying to find a way around this for sometime. He became tired of the rules of "Balance" and decided to go against their leader, resulting in the events of Azure Origins. He desires to do away with balance entirely, shifting everything into negativity where light isn't needed. Fate Dissolution Before Terumi kills Asuva, he tells him that he was once a member of Fate's Authority, that he was nearly back to that status to having the ability to write out fate once more. When he was talking about this, Ophion was who he was referring to. Fate's authority did in fact fear Ophion, and by extent Terumi, because through the Azure's completion he could raise above their Leader. To keep this from happening they locked the codex which would allow him to complete it, and made him a part of the design in the world of Azure when Izanagi decided to rebel. Fate's authority tried many things, they tried eliminating the Azure through trying to break Ragna in the design, and gain the power to shackle him and restore balance but this ended up failing in the end. They had Terumi under their command kill him several times, but Terumi countered this with the creation of the "Cycle" which although kept him in eternal repetition, kept his Azure around. As Ragna continues to break through, fate hoped that eventually once Asuva realized victory was impossible by losing to Terumi at the final part of the design, he would join them and allow the Azure to be shackled to use against Ophion if the time came. However Asuva demeans them and refused, ending up destroying the design himself and sealing both Terumi and himself with the Blue Chaos which countered the design and fate itself. It isn't said, but it can be assumed it was Ophion who sealed Asuva in the chains of fate at the end of the story, seeing that Terumi who Ophion resided in as partial manifestation, is the only one with him inside of it. Iconoclast Saga Ophion is mentioned in a book of myths as a member of Fate's Authority along with fellow members. The book being written by skeptics who'd witnessed energy patterns never seen before, and believed the world was actually being guided a Pre-ordained path of both scientific and magic algorithms always writing themselves, set up in-between worlds, by another one of the "Original Codex" the Equilibrium. Personality Ophion is everything negative, he doesn't feel joy or happiness from that which normal people would. He exists to cause pain and suffering, he kills simply because he can. Looking down on pretty much everyone, he revels in breaking others and seeing them sink into negativity all for the fact it makes him in control and dominant. Manipulation is something he's exceedingly good at, and he's quite methodical, to the point of insanity. Very little upsets him, though he can't stand when someone tries to stand up to him. He is absolutely insane in battle, making gruesome remarks about his foe's pain and relishing their agony, there are no boundaries for him in ways of inflicting torture; he will do so mentally, physically, whatever it takes to see them sink into negative energy and get his edge. Appearance He's taken many forms, and his true appearance isn't known. In most cases he just appears as a human apparition with darkness and visible serpentine eyes of gold and green. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:SS-tier Character Category:Non-Human Character